The International Society for Agricultural Safety and Health (ISASH) will conduct its annual conference June 24th through June 28th 2012 with the theme, Celebrating 50 Years of Innovation in Farm Safety and Health. It will be held in Burlington, Vermont, a region rich in agriculture and education. Located on the shores of Lake Champlain, Burlington is home to the state's Land-Grant university, the University of Vermont. The long-range objectives of ISASH and the annual conference are to play an active role in contributing to the reduction of agricultural injuries. This is accomplished through: a) providing professional development of agricultural safety and health professionals; and b) national and international leadership in agricultural safety and health. The annual conference is the main means of working towards these goals. The specific objectives of the annual conference are to: a) exchange and disseminate information on agricultural injury and health prevention research and activities; b) provide opportunities for professional development through an environment conducive to networking, collaboration, and linkage-building; and c) exhibit leadership in identifying and addressing current agricultural safety and health issues. A conference coordinating committee is convened for the purpose of planning the conference, including local arrangements and agenda, and working with the Professional Improvement Committee in their request for, their review and evaluation of technical paper abstracts based on relevance to ISASH objectives. Planning includes incorporating evaluation data from previous conferences. The conference program includes presentations of plenary sessions, technical papers, posters, injury prevention programs, and safety-focused technical tours of area agricultural operations. Additionally, ISASH issue area committees meet to address timely agricultural safety and health issues. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The conference program includes agricultural safety and health presentations of plenary sessions, technical papers, posters, injury prevention programs, and safety-focused technical tours of area agricultural operations.